Ruby,The little red riding hood
by YoYoYuki
Summary: Ruby is such a sweet girl that is often called little red riding hood but she is not normal.


Thank you for taking the time to read this one-shot this is my first story on fanfiction.

I'll be honest and say this i want to hear criticism though i will be a little unset if its not constructive or its not as good as it should be if its not please tell me what i could do and what is bad. Thank you -skullettachan

 _Characters are owned by,_

 _Ruby rose- RWBY, Monty Oum_

Summer Rose- RWBY, Monty Oum

Yang Xiao Long- RWBY, Monty Oum

* * *

Ruby Rose was a young girl with black and red often called little red riding hood because of the red cape she wore draped over her shoulders everywhere. She was known to be innocent and kind that only recently lost her mother summer rose and even more recently lost her grandmother to a Beowolf. No one knew she was dead until Ruby visited her in her cottage in the woods.

The culprit and suspect, the Beowolf was not found as he went missing after the murder was reported but the murderer was right under their noses.

Little red riding hood.

Under the seemingly innocent red cape was the murder weapon, a blood-stained scythe in its compact form hanging from her black ruffled skirt with the flame rose insignia on the side. Ruby is a psychopath although won't admit it, she _enjoys_ the _smell_ , the _feel_ and the _sight_ of the red, sticky thing we call blood.

She never wanted to kill her Mother she was a kind, loving Mother others would kill to have but she witnessed her "play" with her "friend" Willow. It could never get out about her _pleasure,_ her _fetish,_ Ruby would bathe in blood all day if possible but this could never happen if she didn't want her cover to be blown then she'd lose her entertainment.

Her Grandmother was nearing death, Ruby was getting bored she needed her entertainment, so she put her Grandmother to "sleep", unfortunately there was a uninvited "guest". The Woodsman. He saw it, he saw it _**all**_ , he knew too much and now he has to come and "play" with her. She was getting bored and needed entertainment badly so she waited in the Woodsman's house for his return.

So our little Ruby is waiting in the kitchen or the house.

"Oh, wonderful, he has returned to play!" Ruby thought excitedly.

The Woodsman enters the kitchen to store away the game when he sees Ruby.

"N-No please don't k-kill me I-I won't t-tell an s-soul!" the Woodsman drops to the ground dropping his game.

"Oh why would I let you live … Hmm tell you what, why don't we play a game, a game of chase its simple you get 5 seconds to run then I come and kill you, how's that sound?"

The Woodsman turned pale as Ruby's smile turned from innocent to sinister. The Woodsman nods his head slowly.

"Good! Now I'll give you 5 seconds to run remember. Ready, set…Go!"

"1"

The Woodsman scrambles from the floor heading to the door.

"2"

He rips the door open, shooting through and down the gravel path.

"3"

Ruby unhooks her compact scythe and shifts it into a 5-foot killing machine and loads it up.

"4"

The Woodsman is only a quarter away from the house. Ruby pulls on her hood and prepares to launch.

"5"

Ruby cranks the lever, propelling her forward and out the door. She passes the Woodsman a few metres away and skids to a halt.

"I won, too bad you can't play with me no longer. Bye-bye." Swinging the scythe with a sinister grin on her face, Ruby pulls the crank on the scythe again giving it more power and speed she starts spinning towards the Woodsman leaving rose petals in her wake cutting the man into several pieces.

Dead.

That's all the people will be.

Dead and entertainment.

Ruby heads home to find a letter from Yang her step-sister.

Hmm, Yang's going to Beacon, maybe I'll go too.

Small pitiful laughter could be heard miles upon miles throughout the night.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading all the way through and like my little adaptation to the original little red riding hood story.

I wrote this in drama as our teacher wanted us to make a grimdark version of fairy tales.


End file.
